


For the Kids

by teenageavenger



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Mum Kara, Mum Lena, SuperCorp, clone kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenageavenger/pseuds/teenageavenger
Summary: Lena Luthor thought her life could get any worse until she found out she was pregnant with Twins. What first seemed like it was going to ruin her life, became the best part of her life.Kara Danvers thought her life couldn't  get anymore chaotic, and busy until she adopted Kaz Tinn. A clone of Supergirl.The two would do anything for their kids, including distancing themselves from the best person in their life, aside from their children.





	1. Prologue

Lena was having a rough night. She knew she did what was right. Her mother’s project was wrong on so many levels. Lena should be happy Lillian was locked up, but she couldn’t bring herself to be. She was miserable. Lillian had been a terrible mother, a terrible person really, but she was family. The only family Lena had left. So when all was said and done, Lillian escorted away, her minion gone, Supergirl and the Martian back to wherever Superheros went, Lena was alone. Now, Lena was used to being alone. She was single with no friends, and her last family member hated her, but this feeling. This feeling was something the CEO had never felt before. All she wanted to do was break down and cry, but she still had Lillian’s voice at the back of her head telling her that was weakness. Logically, she knew it wasn’t. Humans have emotions. They are allowed to express them, but she still couldn’t let herself. Instead she went to the nearest dingy bar she could find, determined that she would not remember this in the morning.  
The bar was certainly dingy. It was small, and smelled of mold, but it served alcohol and that was all Lena needed. She kept drinking until her head started to spin, and then had some more to make the dizziness go away.  
“Hey, doll. How bout I take you home?” Lena could hear the warning bells going off, but she choose to ignore them. She needed for one night to not feel so alone. For all girls, going home with a strange man they meet in a dingy bar is a bad idea, but for the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company, and a member of the most hated family on Earth it was the worst idea.  
Lena woke up in a grimy hotel room next to a strange man she had never seen. They were both nude, so the CEO could only assume what happened. She snapped a quick picture of the man as a just in case, before high tailing it out of there.  
It took about a month to notice the signs. It was two days after she went to the doctor’s, and one day after that that the news hit the media. Lena was certain that it was the overly suspicious intern who blabbed, but she had more important things to worry about. One was the man. He was a criminal who had been caught for just about everything but murder. She kept waiting for him to step forward and claim the child, but he didn’t.  
After finding out she was pregnant, Lena cut off contact with everyone who wasn’t part of her company. She only saw Kara during interviews, and if the reporter got too personal or friendly, the CEO shut down the interview. Because of all this Lena wasn’t expecting anyone to be there when she went into labor, but there was Kara Danvers holding her hand and whispering reassuring things through the agonizing pain.  
“Twins, Lena?” Kara sucked in a breath. The CEO had kept as much about the baby a secret as possible. No one knew the sex, let alone that it was two, both baby boys.  
“Lena,” Kara whispered a few hours after labor, from her spot next to Lena. “I know you don’t want help, or pity but children are handfuls, especially twins. I’m going to help you!” Lena consented, knowing the reporter wouldn’t give in. Over the next few years, Kara became the third most important thing in Lena’s life next to her company and her boys.  
It was right around the the twins third birthday when Kara stopped helping. She had left for a couple days to deal with a family emergency, promising to be back in time for Morgan and Lincoln’s birthday party. When she got back in town, Kara deleted all of her social media, and told Lena that she wouldn’t be able to help as much.  
“Don’t worry about it, Kar. You don’t have to help me. I can handle the boys by myself, and if I need help, I’ll hire a nanny.” When Lena said that, she didn’t realize that she was essentially nailing the coffin that was their friendship.  
~~~~~  
Kara felt guilty about leaving town, about leaving Lena, but if what Kal-el said was true than she had to leave. She arrived in Smallville, Kansas in only a few short hours.  
“Kara! I need you to follow me!” Kara turned to see the usually smiling face of her concern with a worried look on his face. “It landed over here. I’m not sure where the pod came from. It looks Kryptonian, but it appears to be martials from Earth.” Kara took one look at the pod before declaring it a replica. This made her a little bit more cautious, and since the window of the pod didn’t show anyone, Kara used her x-ray vision to see inside.  
“Kal!” She gasped, moving to open the pod. “It’s a child!” Sure enough when Kara opened the pod, there was a little girl around three years old.  
“We might want to get her to the DEO.” Kal-el suggested, surprising Kara. Nodding, the Alien female picked up the little girl, and took off, her cousin following closely behind.  
~~~~~~  
“Well, she’s not Kryptonian.” Alex informed the two aliens. “But she’s close.” This made Kara perk up.  
“Another Daxamite?”  
“I’m sorry, Kara. Actually, it’s a clone. A pretty good one but no exactly right.” J’onn told the two.  
“A clone of who?” Kara asked, stepping forward to get a look at the clone.  
“Of you, Supergirl.”  
It took a lot of convincing, but eventually after Kara got everyone to let her raise the clone.  
“Alright, Kara.” J’onn Conceded. “On one condition. Once she wakes up, Alex and I will do as much testing on her as we deem necessary including testing what powers she has.” Kara quickly agreed, wrapping Alex, and J’onn in a hug.  
It didn’t take long for the clone to wake up. Kara was in the room when the girl’s eyes blinked open, and she started to scream. Kara was fine with screaming. Morgan, and Lincoln were the kings of screams. What bothered her was that the little girl was screaming out Kryptonian curse words. Alex, and J’onn came running in, Alex with her gun out. Kara quickly assured her that wasn’t necessary before a soothing Kryptonian lullaby that Alura used to sing to her every night. It took only one verse for the girl to calm down.  
“Where am I? I don’t recognize this as any place on Krypton. Who are you? How do you know my language?” Though the girl looked three, she spoke like she was much older. Alex later told her it’s because whoever cloned her managed to fix the strand of Kara’s hair so she was a child physically but they couldn’t get the mental part just right.  
“I’m Kara Zor-El. I’m from Krypton. What’s your name?”  
“It’s Kaz Tinn. Where are we?” Kara looked over at Alex, and J’onn. How could she not know?  
“We’re on a planet called Earth. Kaz, how old are you?” Kaz told them she was three years old.  
“Kaz, Krypton died before you were born. I’m not sure how you remember it.” Kaz seemed to take this rather hard. She yelled a “lies” and slammed her hand against the wall, creating a hole, and causing a chunk to go shoot out at Alex. This terrified the girl. Kara explained what they knew, and asked if they could do some more tests. The next two days were filled with tests, and explanations. Kaz refused to do anything without Kara in the room, and if she was weary of the person she would only speak In Kryptonian. Kara had in most people’s eyes been gone for a week when she took Kaz home. Kara kept Kaz a secret until she enrolled her in public school, because she wanted the child to get used to Earth and her powers.  
~~~~THREE YEARS LATER~~~~  
It was a normal day at work when Lena’s personal phone started ringing. Even after three years of minimal contact, Lena was still hoping it was Kara. Of course, it wasn’t. It was her sons’ school.  
“Lena Luthor speaking, how may I help you?” The CEO asked in her most professional voice.  
“Hello, Miss Luthor. We’re calling to tell you that both the twins got in a fight today. We need you to get down here as soon as possible.” Lena informed the lady she would be there soon before hanging up.  
When Lena got to the school, she was her boys waiting outside the principal's office with dirty beat up faces.  
“Miss Luthor? Everyone’s already waiting inside the office. If you and your sons will just head on in.” Lena offered her hands to the twins before walking into the office. She was determined to be calm throughout this entire meeting, however as soon as she saw a certain blonde reporter that idea flew out the window.  
~~~~~  
Shortly after Kara returned to work she was moved up to reporting on all alien activity, including Supergirl. Because of this, Kara never interviewed Lena anymore. The last time she spoke to the CEO was probably two months ago when she called to wish Morgan and Lincoln a happy birthday.  
Kaz was in public school, and now in the first grade. She was mostly fitting in, expect two boys thought she was weird and constantly taunted her about it. Kaz never did anything about it, but Kara was afraid that one day she might retaliate. Apparently, today was that day.  
“Miss Danvers? Kaz got in a fight-” Kara didn’t even give the girl time to finish before she informed the lady she was on her way. When the alien arrived at the school, she saw her clone sitting across from two beat up boys.  
“Mom, I’m so sorry! He punched me, and I didn’t know what else to do! I didn’t mean to take you away from your duties!” Kara could hear the boys snickering at Kaz’s older, slightly weird way of talking, but she choose to ignore it. She got down to eye level and looked her adopted daughter in the eyes.  
“It’s okay, Kaz. You fought back like you were trained to do. Let’s go talk to the principal, yeah?” Kaz hugged the alien before hopping off her chair, and trodding into the office.  
“Good afternoon, Miss Danvers. Please have a seat. We’re just waiting for Miss Luthor to show.” As soon as it registered that he said Luthor, the door burst open to reveal Lena and her twin boys.


	2. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why didn't you tell me, Kara? I thought we were friends!" The way Lena's voice broke on the word 'friends' blew every excuse Kara had out of the water.

“Come on, Kaz! Say something weird!” One of the twins yelled. Kaz wasn’t sure which one; she never bothered with learning to tell the difference. 

“Ms. Griffin said that kids reflect their family. The weirdo’s parents must be weird! Is that it, Kazy? Is your mom a freak like you?” Kaz knew she shouldn’t take to the bait, but she refused to let them say anything against the closest thing to an actual family she ever had. 

“At least my family aren’t a bunch of criminals!” The clone was normally above gossip. She heard so many rumours about herself, it seems hypocritical to involve herself in them. But if she happened to hear a few girls talking about how the twins come from a family of alien hating criminals, it’s not bad for her to store that information away is it? She might also have stored away the word the Luthor used before he smacked her in the face.

“Lincoln just hit Kaz!” The alien heard a child yell, but she didn’t care about that. What she did care about was not letting the brat get away with hitting her. Unfortunately for the twins, Kaz had spent the last three years being trained by Alex to fight. Unfortunately for Kaz, the girl didn’t have the best control of her powers when she got really emotional. So, she might have shoved Lincoln so hard she skid across the ground and hit a tree. When Morgan went after her, she made sure to not knock this twin out. However, it still didn’t take very long for the girl to defeat the boy. 

~~~~

Kaz hated this. She had been close to crying when Kara walked in, it made her want to punch something. Of course, that was what got her in trouble in the first place. 

“Kara!” The twins yelled before running over to the alien. “What are you doing here?” Before Kara could explain, Morgan(Kaz only knew it was him because he looked less beat up) whispered into his brother’s ear. “Where’s Kaz’s mom? I bet the freak doesn’t have one.” Of course, both of the Danvers could hear him.

“Morgan, Lincoln. This is my daughter, Kaz.” Kaz would have laughed at the boys’ face if she wasn’t in trouble, and if her adoptive mother didn’t seem to have some sort of connection with the children.  
“Miss Luthor, Miss Danvers. I have decided that since it is the children’s first time offense, I have decided to suspend them for the rest of the week. I would appreciate it if you could spend their three days off trying to fix whatever issue they seem to have. If they fight again, their punishment will be worse. This school is very strict on our policies.” The mothers assured the Principle that they would work out the children’s issues. 

“Lena!” Kara called out to the CEO as they exited the building. “I get off around four today. I can take the boys for a play date with Kaz? It’s best to try and prevent this again.” Kaz couldn’t help but notice how Kara’s heartbeat was slightly faster every time she glanced at Lena, and how Kara was gripping her shirt so hard Kaz thought it would rip.  
“I agree. If you don’t mind, I’d like to join in on this play date. I feel like there’s a few things the grown ups could discuss.” Lena said, using her most formal voice. Kara knew exactly what Lena wanted to talk about, and she wasn’t ecstatic about discussing it.

“Of course.” Once Kara was in the car with her clone, she let all the tension. “I have to go to work, and you’re going to come with. Okay, Kaz Tinn?” Kara once the only one who used Kaz’s Kryptonian surname, and only when they’re alone. 

“Yes, Miss Kara.” The car descended into silence as Kaz thought about the earlier events, and Kara pondered what she was going to say to her CEO friend. “Miss Kara? What’s a bitch?” The super almost crashed the car hearing the six year old’s question. 

“Where did you learn that word?!” 

“Lincoln called me that before he hit me.” 

“Kaz, why did Lincoln hit you?” Kaz went into a big long explanation about the fight with several apologizes mixed in. By the time Kaz had finished her explanation, they had arrived at the Catco building. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’ll get the door!” 

“Kaz, no! Stranger danger! Stranger danger!!” Kara yelled as she chased her clone through the apartment. 

“Don’t worry, Miss Kara! I’ll just use-”

“Kaz, you know you’re too short to see through the peephole!” Kara cut the clone off in case someone was listening. Kara then used her x-ray vision, before opening the door for the Luthors. 

“Kara! Look! I brought my superman! You could play with your supergirl with me!” Morgan shouted excitedly, waving his toy at the reporter. 

“Actually, Mo. The supergirl toy belongs to Kaz. You could play with her, though!” Kara suggested to which Morgan made a face, before running into the living room with Lincoln following closely behind. “Kaz, go play with the boys. I’ll be there shortly.” Kaz knew that based on the look Miss Lena had on, that Miss Kara would not be there shortly. But, she left anyways. 

It was silent for quite some time after Kaz left. Kara had no idea how to start the conversation, and Lena had no idea how. After a while of listening to the kids play(more like bicker), Kara knew she had to say something. 

“Lena-” She began, but the CEO quickly cut her off. 

“Why didn’t you tell me Kara? I thought we were friends.” The way Lena’s voice broke on the word ‘friends’ blew every excuse Kara had out of the water. What was she supposed to say to her? Kara had been Lena’s only friend. Not just only friend, but only true supporter. Kara just left. She left. Without ever telling her why. “I guess I just wasn’t as important to you as you were to me.” Before the Alien could object to that, there was suddenly a lot of ruckus from the living room. 

“Give it to me!” 

“It’s not yours! Leave it alone, alien hater!” 

“Fucking bitch!” A loud slap sounded throughout the apartment followed by the adults footsteps. 

“Kaz are you okay?” The tiny alien nodded before bouncing off to her room to leave the two grown ups to deal with the twins. 

“Morgan Lex Luthor!” The boy cringed at the use of his middle name, scooting closer to his brother. “We do not hit! And just where did you learn that word?!” 

“Daddy taught it to me.” The boy admitted, timidly. 

“Y-your father? Mo, you’ve never met your father.” Lena said, all the color drained from her face. She looked ready to faint, and she had to grab Kara’s hand to try and gather some strange. 

“Uh-huh! Whenever Miss Griffin is late, he talks to us. He also gives us ice cream. He said he was our daddy!” 

“Yeah! And he said if we’re good boys, he’ll give us a present!” Lincoln confirmed his brother’s tale. 

~~~~~

Three hours later and all the kids were asleep. Kara and Lena were in the kitchen; Lena having a mini panic attack. 

“What am I supposed to do, Kara? Their father’s a criminal! I haven’t seen him since that night! Oh god. If he’s cussed around them who knows what else he told them?! And what about this present?! Kara, what if he hurts my babies?” By this point, Lena had tears rolling down her cheeks. The super could feel her heartbreak at the site of the panicking CEO. 

“I won’t let him. We can have them stay inside with the teacher until the nanny comes to get them. They’ll never be unsupervised at school. Lena, we will not let that man harm a hair on the twins’ head.” Kara sounded so confident, Lena believed her. Kara would help her just like she did when the twins were born. Kara would help her.


End file.
